


i told the sunset about you

by catsinmars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinmars/pseuds/catsinmars
Summary: “Hm,” Tobio hums, “tell me a secret.”Akira thinks and thinks. His hand hovers above his cheek again and without a second thought, he settles it softly and Tobio closes his eyes, nudging his head closer to the warm palm. A secret enough.“Okay,” he bites back, looking at his closed eyes and the way his lashes brush against his skin. “I have a secret.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	i told the sunset about you

Does feeling small ever make you feel so big?

Outside, the once dark sky blossoms with its enticing oranges and pinks, and alongside it, the city opens its eyes and stretches its arms, lights flickering on and glowing. Even way up in this looming Tokyo condominium, so high up that touching the clouds would only take a couple of stretches and the sun is a mere friend, he can still hear the sound of engines running and tires scraping the gravel, the sound of silent chatter amongst Tokyo’s students, their voices laced with sleep. He can hear the sound of the bullet trains, its rails a constant rumble, and the sound of feet and heels clicking and clacking against the pavement, perfume and coffee mixing in with the smoke. If he closes his eyes, maybe he can feel the slight brush of clothes against his.

He wants to put the whole of Tokyo in his palms and offer it. _Here is half of my life and half of yours, do with it what you want, it’s yours_.

He opens his eyes and he’s back above ground, the sun staring right back at him as it opens its arms and embraces the cool air. In front of him, the window is stained clean and the once-looming buildings, now in arms-length and able to be crushed in his palms, gently awaken with its blinking lights and early-working staff. He opens his eyes and he’s back above ground, a place farther from the pavements and people and closer to heaven.

Here, above ground, closer and closest to heaven, he feels too big and too small.

He looks at the brightening sun and wants to hold it in his hands and to ask it, _why do you still bother?_

The thick blanket around his waist shuffles and stills and he turns to his side. A boy. A man.

Oranges and pinks paint over his face and his face shifts and scrunches, eyes stuttering against the brightness. A gentle exhale leaves his lips and he mumbles, soft and breathless, “Kunimi.” The hand resting beneath his face twitches and stills, clenching into a fist.

Akira smiles, sleepy, tenderly, softly. He says goodbye to the awakening city and hello to the sleeping mess beside him. He moves closer, the blanket smooth and cool against his skin. His hand hovers and stills, right above his cheek. He pulls it back to his thighs, resting underneath the blanket.

“It’s my day off,” Tobio mumbles, eyes twitching, nuzzling closer to his arm, and lets out a huff. His eyes open slowly, sleepy blue, and then, an ache. He looks outside, at the sunset, at the city. A friend of theirs. “Don’t scold me.” _I can sleep in_.

“Tobio,” he says instead, waiting for him to look back at him. “Were you dreaming about me?”

His eyes flicker back to the sunset and his cheeks push up into a smile. “Do you want me to dream of you?”

Akira stares blankly at him and Tobio smiles sheepishly, gently nudging the warm palm off of his cheek to sit up against the headboard, a hand rubbing over his eye. As he sits up, the blanket gently falls off of him, revealing his chest, bare and beautiful. The sunset doesn’t waste any time in greedily draping itself over his chest, its sunrays, giggling and brushing over his naked skin. Akira looks at him and his beauty and wonders. Wonders what it’s like to be those sunrays, brushing and kissing his skin.

Tobio looks at him and a calloused hand wraps around his wrist, pulling him closer, skin to skin. When Tobio’s breath hits him in a way that no one does, it’s then Akira realizes that he’s the one the sunrays should be jealous of. Here, he is he, he is the one brushing softly against Kageyama Tobio.

He smiles secretly to himself and lets the jealous warmth of the sun paint over his skin.

Tobio pulls him close and there’s still the shyness with the two of them, tenderness unseen by everyone yet overflowing between them when they’re alone and quiet.

“Morning,” Akira murmurs then, bravado falling apart as Tobio breathes in slowly the image of him. He hates it, sometimes, how Tobio looks at him with too much calculation and depth; only sometimes. Most times, Tobio looks at him and sees him. That’s more than enough. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Tobio murmurs back. His hand tightens around his wrist before loosening, yet the heat of skin lingers. “You?”

“Good,” Akira says when he means to say _really good_. “I could never get used to your silly and fancy ‘apartment’.”

Tobio breathes out a laugh, leaning his head against the pillowy soft headboard, and pulls Akira’s wrist closer to him. His touch is warm and familiar and so Tobio. Tobio.

“You’ll be staying here a lot,” Tobio murmurs, looking out at the city now. “With me, and with the city.”

 _Of course, I will. I want to. I want you_. “Of course,” he says instead, wants Tobio to look back at him.

(it’s a little embarrassing)

“Is that a problem?”

Tobio hums, still so sleepy and soft, and continues to look at the city and its sunset before he turns to him in a languish way, yet he smiles softly, tilting his head a little. “No,” he hums, blinking sleepily. “Not a problem, I like you around me.”

Akira scrunches his nose, ignores the warmth blooming around his chest, and moves closer, ignores how different he is around him.

(it’s a good thing, he thinks. right? it’s tobio. it’s tobio. it’ll always be a good thing.)

“Okay,” he says instead. He looks at Tobio and hopes the other sees that he’s seeing him. Akira sees Tobio, then and now. Especially now. 

“Are you sleepy?” he asks then, as Tobio’s eyes softly flutter. “You can sleep for a while, national players need rest.”

“What about you?”

(sometimes, tobio still acts a little childish, lips forming into a small pout, eyes a little more doe-eyed, staring at him. it’s too cute, annoying, even. ah.)

“I’ll sleep, too,” he shrugs then, motioning the other to lie down and moving to sit up against the headboard. “You rest first.”

Tobio lies down, already so sleepy yet his hand pops out of the blanket and grabs Akira’s hand. “I want us to sleep together.”

Akira smiles, unable to control it. “You’re such a baby.”

Tobio pouts again, pulling his hand closer and also the blanket. The room is still cold yet there’s a hint of warmth from the sunset and swimming heat. Akira’s hand moves closer and gently caresses Tobio’s cheek, the other sighing in relief. It’s too much, sometimes, the tenderness Tobio gives, and then the tenderness he deserves. Akira wants to give it all to him. Is willing to.

“Your baby,” Tobio mumbles, face getting warm underneath his brushing fingers and Akira huffs out a laugh. “Don’t tease.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Akira compromises, feeling nice. “Get some rest, I’ll still be here.”

“Hm,” Tobio hums, pushing his cheek against his pillow. Akira moves his hand away and moves into a more comfortable position against the headboard, now facing the other. Here, Tobio is kissed by the Tokyo morning. Here, Tobio is all to himself. Here, Tobio exhales and then, softly, “Tell me a secret.”

Akira thinks and thinks. His hand hovers above his cheek again and without a second thought, he settles it softly and Tobio closes his eyes, nudging his head closer to the warm palm. A secret enough.

“Okay,” he bites back, looking at his closed eyes and the way his lashes brush against his skin. “I have a secret.”

Tobio hums. But Akira bites, “I can’t be the only one who will share.”

“I’ll share one, too,” Tobio mumbles, sniffing a little, and Akira smiles. He hums a little and thinks. What’s a secret good enough?

“You make me want to be honest,” he says softly, hopes Tobio had fallen asleep in the short while he was quiet. He wants to add more, _you make me want to talk more. You make me feel small yet big._ Akira looks at Tobio, asleep and quiet, and wonders if he’s the Tokyo city being woken up and kissed by the rising sunrise, harsh at first before settling into its quiet warmth.

Tobio stirs and opens his eyes, looking a bit guiltily. “I’m sorry,” he whispers and Akira startles. “My secret was that I ate all your caramel.”

Akira keeps quiet and lets out a small laugh, uncontrollable. “Are you serious?”

Tobio frowns and looks up at him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Akira laughs and lays down next to him, blue meets brown. “You made me say something cheesy.”

Tobio’s hand meets his and he intertwines them; tenderness was something akin to him. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles sleepily, and then he smiles, cheek pressed against the pillow and something inside Akira moves violently and then softly. “I’ll let you kiss me as an apology.”

Akira squeezes his hand and Tobio opens his eyes lazily again. Akira mockingly glares at him before leaning in closer, their noses brushing. “No, Tobio,” he whispers, looks at the orange reflecting against the blue. “ _You_ kiss _me_.”

Akira looks at Tobio’s soft grin, feels his warm, tanned skin and wants to turn to the sunrise: _is this why you bother, still?_

The sunrise turns to him in return, still, a knowing smile on its lips. He’s worth every rise and set, isn’t he?

Outside, the city wakes up even more and the orange sky leaves to make room for blue and white clouds. The buildings awaken with bright lights and heeled-feet yet the sunrays stay inside the room, kissing and whispering around two boys.


End file.
